His Life Her Life Their Life?
by Zanessalove101
Summary: Troy was a Vampire. Gabriella was his everything. Find out what happens when someone kiddnapped her, because of Troy and his Past. will he walk? or stay and fight for their life?. Trailer inside
1. Trailer

**Trailer**: He's life. Her life. Their life?

**What Would You do**** If The One You Love….**

_Shows Troy putting his hand on Gabriella's face._

**Was In Grave Danger**

_Shows Troy on the phone, "you're never going to see her again" Gabriella SCARMS. "Unless you do as I say" "Troy Help" line went dead._

**Because of what you did…….**

_It's not your fault…. Kiara got cut off. "BUT IT IS MY FAULT" Troy yelled. "SHE'S DIEING BECAUSE I...... I killed her.._

**Would you walk?**

"_Troy don't leave me" Gabriella said, with tears in her eyes. "Sorry Gabriella, I have to" Troy said, turned to walk away_

**Or stay and fight?**

"_It's you and me, Sam" Troy yelled, his eyes were black, ready to fight_

**Find out what's happens in **_**His life. Her life. Their life**_**? Please review**

**Based on twilight series, of course **

**Thanks to Melody (xoxMelodyxox)**

**And Zanessa/Troyella supports **

**P.S everyone read my BIO ok :)**


	2. Whats Wrong With Troy?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Troyella. I own half of the plot. **

**His Life. Her Life. Their Life?**

Chapter 1: what's wrong with Troy?

_**Troy**_: _I'm a monster, that's what I am. A blood – thirsty, human killing monster. How was I going to tell her? What? Just walk up to her and say, "Hey Gabby guess what? I'm a vampire. So want to sit next to me at lunch?" I wasn't born yesterday. What am I going to do?_

_**Gabriella**__: what's wrong with Troy? He's not himself these days. He's always careful with what he does around me, like he could break me at any minute. Strange……ahhhhhh I don't known what to think_

"Ahhhhhh Troy I can't take it any more, tell me what's wrong with you" Gabriella said, as they walked into her bedroom.

"Gabs, I can't I ………"

"No, Troy, tell me now or…or…" Gabriella burst into tears.

"Gabby no don't cry……" Troy said, as her puts his hand on her face.

"No…" she yelled, putting Troy's hand off her cheek. "Don't touch me, tell me what's wrong Troy, otherwise you can't touch me."

Troy couldn't help himself, his anger raised, his emotion was uncontrolled.

"Find out yourself, because I'm not telling you." Troy yelled, storming out.

Troy_ wants me to find out for myself, that's what I'm going to do._

Gabriella quickly walked over to her drawer and took out a notebook and pen. Then she started to write down stuff she noticed was different about Troy. "What does this all mean" Gabby said to herself. Gabriella didn't want to fall a sleep so she went to her computer.

**NEW MASSAGE: **

Who was writing to her at 2:00? Gabriella thought. She clicked on it.

**READ:** _I'm really really sorry Gab, think you can forgive me? Xoxox _Troy_._

Gabriella sighs and then she

**WRITES:** _I really want to _Troy_, but something's wrong and you wont tell me. And BTW, do you want me to really find out, or was that a bluff?_

_Xoxox, _

Gabriella_ SEND_**.**

**NEW MASSAGE!!! **_That was fast!_ Gabriella thought.

**READ: **_I can't tell you, as much as I want to. And I do want you to find out, BY YOURSELF, show off how smart you are, lol. But remember whatever happens, I'll always love you. I love you _Gabriella_ Xoxox _Troy

**WRITE: **_you're not making any sense. And I'll always love no matter what. And shouldn't you get some sleep? It's like 4:30 in the morning._

_Love you, _Gabriella

**NEW MASSAGE: **_Gab, I don't sleep as much as I use too (wink, wink!) and don't worry about me, you should be the one getting sleep _

Troy

Vanessa smiled. ** WRITES: **Troy_ was that a hint to what's wrong? And I don't want to sleep, I want to stay here and talk to you forever. But I guess you're right, as always_

_Xoxox _Gabriella

**NEW MASSAGE: **_I know I'm right. Get some sleep beautiful. Goodnight baby girl_

_Love, _Troy

_**SIGNS OFF**_

Gabriella goes to her notebook and adds "_doesn't sleep as much or not at all_". She reads it a few times.

"What does this all mean" Gabriella said to herself.

V walks to her computer, but this time goes on Google™ and types in what she wrote.

_Loading……loading……loading……loading _

"Finally" she said.

_Scrolling……scrolling……scrolling……_

"**OH MY GOD!!! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!!!!!!!**

What did Gabby find out? Is Troy going to tell her that he's a vampire? Will this affect their relationship? Well find out in _He's Life. Her Life. Their Life?_

**This goes to Melody (xoxMelodyxox) read her stories, they're amazing**


	3. Till My Death Do Us Part

**His Life. Her Life. Their Life?**

Chapter 2: Till My Death Do Us Part

"Gabriella? Gabriella you in here?" Troy asked, as he knocked on her bedroom door. "Gabby, what's up?" Gabriella eyes were red and puffy, as if she was crying. She was sitting on her bed, frozen.

"Gabriella, I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up the phone, what's wrong baby?" Troy asked, worried.

"I know Troy" Gabriella choked, her voice was low

"Know what, Gabriella? What are you talking about?" Troy asked, as he sat next to her.

"I know … you're …. A" Gabriella couldn't finish the sentence.

"Come on Gabriella say it" Troy said. _Say _Troy_ is a monster. _

"That you're a …….. Vampire" Gabriella broke into tears after that, hiding her face in her hands.

"Are you afraid?" Troy asked, very clearly.

Gabriella looked up. _Even when she's crying, she's so beautiful. _"No, I'm not afraid, not of you" said, calmly.

Troy got up and walked over to the window.

_Tell him you know Gabriella, TELL HIM!!!!!_ "Ummmm Troy I know……. About _him_." Gabriella choked on the word _him. _

Troy head snapped. _No, nooooo she can't, can she? _"What do you know?" Troy asked, calmly. _She can't know __**everything**__ right?_

"I know he's ummmm a tracker" Gabriella started.

_So far, so good_

"And that he's ummmm…… kills…. Humans that……..that"

"That fall in _love_ with a vampire" Troy said, finishing the sentence, not meeting her eyes.

Suddenly Gabriella broke into tears. Troy walked over to her and laid her head on his chest. She didn't flick at the coldness of Troy's arm.

"Gabby no one is going to lay a hand on you, not ever him" Troy promised

**2 hours later**

"WAIT" Gabriella yelled, standing up. "You're not aging," Panic was in Gabriella's voice.

"Baby, relax" Troy said.

"How? How can you relax when you just found out your boyfriend isn't aging and you're growing old by the minute" Gabriella said, worried

"Gabriella relax, don't look at it that way" Troy said, calmly.

"Then how am I supposed to look at it, troy? Gabriella asked, almost yelling. She got up and walked to the window, tears down her eyes.

"Gabby….." Troy said, walking up to her. "What am I suppose to do?" he asked

"Bite me" Gabriella said, and went back on her bed. Troy got the idea right away.

"No, no, no" Troy said, anger was taking over again, so he didn't met her eyes.

"Troy, you're not aging, and I'm not getting any younger, troy I love you, I want to be with you forever"

"Gabby, I love you too, and we'll be together forever, just you and me" Troy said

"No troy, you're wrong" Gabriella said, making Troy confused. "We're together till **my** death do us part" Gabriella said and stormed out.

**OUTSIDE**

Gabriella kept running even though Troy was right behind her yelling "Gabriella, Gabriella." But she didn't stop. "That's it" Troy said, speeding up his pace. He was in front of Gabriella in a blink of an eye.

"Did you forget I was fasting then you?" Troy asked, smiling.

"Might have slipped my mind" Gabriella said, wiping the tears away.

Then she felt a cold finger pulling her chin up. Now blue met brown.

"Gabriella…. I love you no matter what happens"

***KISS***

"Troy… you're going to let me get old and die? Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed. "Look I'm not going to be the one to take your life away, Gabby"

"But Troy….."

"No" Troy yelled. "No Gabriella, end of discussion.

Gabriella didn't push much after

End of Chapter

**Sooooooo what do guys think? So this chapter goes to the girl how save my story ****comesinwaves****,** **I owe her a lot. Everyone check her wonderful story called ****Heart Of Matter****. Next chapter is going to get spooky please review I read each and every one of them and maybe reply if I have the time lol. Oh I wanted to thank ****Melody****, thanks for review my chapters, it means the world to me**


	4. Stranger

**His Life. Her Life. Their Life?**

Chapter 3: Stranger

It's been 3 weeks since Gabriella found that Troy's a vampire. She met Kiara, Troy _creator. _Kiara accepted that Troy was in love. Kimberly, Gabriella's younger sister, knew too.

"Ok my turn! What was the first thing on you're mind when you woke up?" Gabriella asked Troy, it was their question night, where they asked questions to each other.

"You" Troy answered, smiling his flirty smile.

"Yeah right"

"It's true" Troy said, smiling.

"And what…."

But Gabriella got interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Who is it?" Troy asked.

"Kimberly" she picks up the phone. "Hello"

"Gabriella? Gabriella you have to help me" Kimberly pleaded.

"Kim, what's wrong" long pause. "Kimberly?" No answer.

"Be careful not to say anything until I tell you too" said a dark, and deep voice.

Gabriella paused, her eyes widen in horror.

"Good, now I don't want to hurt your sister, so do as I say, now repeat after me 'no Kim stay where you are.'"

"No Kim stay where you are" Gabriella said in panic.

"Good, now start walking away into another room saying 'Kimberly please listen to me'"

Gabriella started walking out of Troy's room and in to the bathroom, saying "Kimberly, please listen to me" Gabriella wanted to ask so many questions, but she didn't dare.

"You alone? Just answer yes or no"

"Yes"

"But he can still hear you, I'm sure"

"Yes"

"All right then" the agreeable voice continued, "say, 'Kim trusts me'"

"Kim trust me"

"Ahhhhhh you're a good actor" Gabriella waited. "Now I want you to listen to me very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from him; think you can do that? Answer yes or no"

"Yes"

"Good, now I'm sure you can come up with a plan, but if I get the slightest hint that you have company, well. That's very bad for your sister" the friendly voice promised. "you know enough about us to by now realize how quickly I would know if you brought someone with you and how little time I would need to deal with you sister, do you understand? Answer yes or no"

"Yes"

"very good, Gabriella, now this is what I need you to do, when you get away, I need you to come to the woods, I'll be waiting with your sister, you come, and you and her can switch places can you do that? Answer yes or no"

"Yes"

"Before midnight please, I don't have all day" the voice said politely.

Gabriella stayed quiet.

"it's important that Troy doesn't get suspicious when you get back so tell him that Kimberly was about to run away after your mom and her had a fight, now say 'thank you Kimberly'"

"Thank you Kimberly." Tears were coming. Gabriella fights them back.

"Say 'I love you Kimberly, I'll see you soon'"

"I love you Kimberly" Gabriella said. "I'll see you soon"

"Looking forward to meet you and Troy _**again**_" and the line went dead.

Gabriella took a deep breathe. Gabriella walked in a throw her phone on the bed, and looks worried.

"What's wrong" Troy asked, worried.

Gabriella sighed. "Kim was thinking of running away after her and mom had a fight about a boy….."

"Awwwww you ok?" Troy asked

"Yeah I talked her out of it, sooooooo everything's ok, so where were we?" Gabriella asked, leaning in.

"I don't know why don't you remind me?" Troy said, smiling also leaning in.

_***KISS***_

Gabriella was hoping this could give her a plan, and it did

END OF CHAPTER

**Do you like it? The phone call is almost the same as in the book. Look it up, it's the chapter call PHONE CALL I changed it a little so what do you think Gabby's plan is? Just to let you know, I wrote 8 chapters already, but I have to write it in the computer. Ohhhh it gets better then is, don't worry lol REVIEW**


	5. Plan Gone Right?

**His Life. Her Life. Their Life?**

Chapter 4: Plan gone right?

_Time to put my plan to work _Gabriella thought. "Troy ….. Can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked, shyly

"Sure, anything" Troy answered, smiling

"How did you…. You know…. Became a vampire?" Gabriella asked, carefully.

"Well….."

**FLASHBACK **

_Troy was walking home from Gabriella's house, alone in a bark alley. Troy was smiling to himself. Gabriella and him have been dating for about a year now, and tonight was the night that, for the first time ever, troy said 'I love you' and c said 'I love you too'_

"_Troy" said a voice behind him; it was a female's voice._

"_Who… are …y- you?" Troy asked, scared_

"_I'm Kiara" she said, calmly. "I'm here to make your life better." A huge grin appeared on her face. "I bring no harm" _

_Of course, Troy ran, but she was faster then him._

"_I said 'I bring no harm'"_

_Then she places her sharp teeth in his neck. All you heard is the echo of Troy's scream _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Next thing I knew, I was at her house and we talked for hours… you know she was explaining to me" Troy said, finishing his story.

"Didn't it hurt?" Gabriella asked. _Please don't find out what I'm thinking._

"No" Troy leaped on his feet and turned to the window. "I know what your doing and it's not going to work"

"But Troy…" Gabriella started to say. _So far so good_

"Gabby, no please don't ask again, I can't ….. Think about it ok? Troy pleaded.

"Why?" Gabriella asked, folding her arms.

Tory sighed. Then he walked over to her and looked her right in her beautiful brown eyes. "Gabriella…… I don't want to be a monster. You think being a vampire is fun, its not. I don't want to be the one to take your life away ever and if I start, I don't know if I could stop"

_This is going to hurt more then I thought. _"But you will Troy, your strong" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"But what if I don't?" Troy said, "what if I don't and you…you" Troy couldn't finish the sentence.

"But you will Troy" Gabriella said, moving closer to him

"No Gabriella, I've said it once, and I'll say it again never" Troy said, seriously.

"Troy, I'm tried of you protecting me all time; I wanna be able to do that myself. I want to be with you forever and ever and ever. What's so wrong with that" Gabriella yelled.

"NO"

"Fine then good – bye"

Gabriella ran out the door and started running, she didn't care that Troy was right behind her yelling. She ran faster to the woods. She sat on a log and cried.

Then Gabriella heard an applause, "Bravo, amazing show, you're an amazing actress"

"I wasn't acting" Gabriella replied, wiping the tears away, "where's my sister?"

"Right here of course" he said, moving aside, showing Kimberly. Kimberly had chains in her hands

"Kim!!!!" Gabriella said running to her, arms out.

"Gabriella!!!!" said Kimberly, hugging her

"You ok? Did he hurt you?" Gabriella said, turning on her over – protective older sister mood.

"No, I'm ok….."

"Ok I'd hate break up this little love feast, but we have a deal" he said.

"What deal?" Kimberly asked, shocked, but also panicking

"Well… I made a deal that he'd let you go…. For me"

"NO GABRIELLA YOU CAN'T!!" Kim yelled

"Shhhhhh, Kimberly, I have too" Gabriella said

"Come on" he said politely

"Can I talk to her in private?" Gabriella said, sweetly

"Sure"

Gabriella and Kimberly walked a few feet away.

"Look Kim when he takes me, run to Troy, he'll be looking for me, tell him theres a letter at_ our place _and that I love him with all my heart"

"Ok" Kimberly said, a tears running down her eyes.

"We're ready, but you have to let me sister go first" Gabriella said.

"Ok, whatever you say, just hurry up" he walked over to Kim and unlocked her chains

"Go Kim" Gabriella said, and disappeared into the darkness

**TROY**

Kimberly ran as fast as she could till she bumped into something hard. _Troy _

"Kimberly??" troy asked

"Troy you have to help her" Kimberly said in tears

"What???" troy was totally confused, but only the worst thing came to mind.

"He's got her, troy, he's got her go" Kimberly yelled, crying

Troy burst into run, by the time to where Gabriella smell ended, there was nothing here.

"No" troy whispered.

"NO!!!!" he yelled to the darkness.

END OF CHAPTER

**This chapter, as I promised goes to my newest friend lilly, she's an amazing writing just like her and my bestie MELODY hope you liked this chapter please review**


	6. Letter

**His Life. Her Life. Their Life?**

Chapter 5: Letter

"But how?" Troy asked panicking.

"she got a phone called, and he threaten to kill me if she didn't come alone, and well I dint hear much, but I found out she made a deal with him, let me go and he gets her" Kimberly said, explaining

"WHAT!!!!" Troy was panicking big time.

"Troy… calm down…" Kimberly said, trying to calm him down.

"WHY?" he yelled.

"Because, remember what you are, remember what I am" Kimberly said.

Tory took 3 deep breathes to relax.

"Better?" Kiara asked

"Yeah, thanks"

"One more thing, she told me to tell 1. To tell you everything 2. To tell you heroes a letter at _our_ place, whatever that is, and 3. That _she loves you"_

"Our place?" Troy asked himself. Then he remembered

"OUR place, of course" he yelled, and burst into run.

Troyella's place was the roof top of East High. That's where Troyella shared their moments

Troy opens the door and right on top of the bench was a letter addressed to Troy.

Troy took a deep breathe and opened it

_Troy,_

_I love you. I'm so sorry. He had my sister, and I had to try. Don't be angry at Kim, she didn't know about my deal. And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I know. Its revenge he wants I can't bear it if anyone got hurt because of me, especially you. Please this is the only thing I ask from you now, don't come after him. For me. _

_I love you. Forgive me_

_Gabriella_

"Why gabby? Why out of all people did you have to fall for me" troy said to himself. Then her thought of something. '_Its revenge he wants_' oh my god, she knew. **She knew**

_**WITH Kimberly**_

"Kim, it's going to be ok" Kiara said, as she held on to Kim's hands

"How do you know?" Kim asked

"I just do" Kiara answered

Then troy burst though the doors, holding the letter

"Troy!!!!!" Kimberly said, running to him

**2 hours later**

"So he could have taken her south……" but troy got interrupted.

"Why her troy? why you guys? In the letter it said '_Its revenge he wants_' of what troy? What are you not telling me?"

Troy sighed. "Ummmm I'm not a newborn. Kim"

"Sure you are, wait, what are you saying?" Kim was so confused.

"That I've been a vampire before, Kimberly that's what I'm saying!" troy said, standing up

"**WHAT!!!!!!**" Kimberly yelled

END OF CHAPTER

**So what do you guys think, well the letter, again, is almost the same thing it said in the book TWILIGHT, I changed it a little. Anyways, I didn't want the person who took Gabriella to have taken her for some weird idea like, she smelled good, sooooooo I came up with my own, **_**revenge **_**and I know what you're thinking 'Zac was a vampire before?" well it's weird, but you have to read the next chapter to find out what I'm up too lol PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY , they make my day and this weird chapter goes to………… you saw this coming to MELODY and LILLY the best writers this world has seen lol read their story "Path Of Journey" it finally has its first chapter, and just to let to know, I came up with the name it was called "twin surprise" but I give them a great title for a great story, so tell me what you think about this chapter and DON'T FORGET TO CHECK MY POLL ON MY PROFILE OK!!!!**


End file.
